


Ready, Aim...

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One more.  Close your eyes this time,” Darcy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim...

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - study.

“Look alive,” Darcy mumbles, careful aiming a red Skittle at Jane’s mouth.  She can’t help it, it’s such an obvious target—all plump with watermelon Lip Smackers, half-open and slack in concentration as she studies her scribbled notes.

Jane’s jumps, snapping to attention, and rolls her eyes.  But she tilts her head back in compliance.  “I am sort of hungry,” she says, and Darcy tosses the Skittle.  It bounces off Jane’s bottom front teeth and she yelps.  “Ow, that hurt!”

Darcy laughs and reaches in for another.  “Sorry, man.  Maybe the orange one will work out better.”  She tosses the Skittle and this time Jane catches it, beaming at Darcy. 

“Okay, one more,” Jane says, obviously procrastinating as she pushes her notes away.

“One more.  Close your eyes this time,” Darcy says.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Darcy reaches into the bag again.  The she puts it down on the table next to Jane’s abandoned notes, leans in, and presses a kiss to Jane’s bottom lip, gentle as to not startle the other woman.

Jane opens her eyes and closes her mouth, but she doesn’t push Darcy away.  Instead, she presses her lips back against Darcy’s, returning the kiss.  When they pull apart, she laughs breathlessly.  “I was hoping for a green one that time, but I guess that will do.”

“We should probably practice some more,” Darcy says, and leans in.


End file.
